Pertemis Reborn
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy is the not yet immortal son of Iapetus and Selene. He's been raised by Hades in the underworld alongside Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. When he meets the silver eyed goddess of the hunt how will he react? What about the second time, when he owes her a favor and bears the essence of Olympus's greatest enemy around his neck? How will she react to meeting him for the tenth time?
1. Chapter 1

Percy knelt on the black marble floor of his foster father's palace silently. Two siblings, a boy and girl, stood behind and to the left of him. They were not closely related by blood, but they might as well have been, they were closer than most blood siblings anyway. The shadows rippled peacefully as the large man atop his throne of crystallized souls prepared his words carefully. Finally he spoke.

"Perseus Jackson. You are to prove yourself worthy of my service at long last, slay one of Lycaon's pack and return unscathed with its head. Then you shall be welcomed to the ranks of your foster brother and sister formally." The god declared, he wasn't asking if Percy _wanted_ to do this, he was telling him either to do it or never return, but this palace was his home and he would do anything to protect it.

"Yes my Lord, what shall I say if I encounter the forces of Olympus?" Percy asked, his black hair hung into his face, preventing the god from reading his expression or seeing his eyes.

"Do not allow yourself to be captured, but do not permanently wound any of them if you can help it, we do not need the Olympians enquiring about your identity. Cousin." Hades ordered, Percy nodded and vanished into a shadow.

Percy reappeared in the shadow of a massive pine tree. In the clearing just ten feet from his hiding place stood a group of at least fifty werewolves. Percy rubbed the silver ring on his right index finger and smiled slightly as black and silver liquid metal flowed into a spear taller than he was. He stepped out of the shadow and strode toward the camp of werewolves. One noticed, a female, she charged him without warning. Percy swung his spear and knocked the massive wolf to the side, effectively canceling her charge, the wolf charged him again. His spear was thrust automatically, he didn't need to think, the wolf yelped before falling to the ground, spasming. Another wolf leapt for Percy's head, but his spear butt smacked into the beast's chest before the spear head was swung around, slicing the wolf's throat. Percy winced as hot blood splashed across his face, his spear flowed into a simple axe. He crouched next to the dead female and brought his axe down on its neck, severing the head and part of the neck from the rest of its body. It dissolved into shadow as Percy turned and readied himself for a fight, the rest of the pack was beginning to surround him. Silver arrows flew from the trees. Percy cursed and deflected one aimed for his skull before sprinting into the trees, leaping over the few werewolves that had managed to get behind him before the assault. Shadows enveloped him as the tree branches blocked the moonlight from revealing him. He could feel a goddess' aura approaching from the side, he needed to escape without shadow traveling, or his foster father would be implicated. He leapt over a fallen tree and ran faster, he desperately shadow traveled his ring back to his room in the Underworld before putting every ounce of strength he had into his legs. _Whish_. A beam of silver shot past his face, followed by a trickled of blood from his ear, he stopped running but didn't turn.

"On your knees _boy_." A voice ordered, Percy fell to his knees but remained silent, refusing to speak to the goddess that would surely torture him within the hour, Hades could not help him without revealing everything, which would only make his situation worse. The moon goddess approached him warily, keeping her hunting knives ready to slash the teen in front of her. She stepped in front of him and placed one under his chin, forcing his eyes upward. Pure silver met a swirling mix of gold, silver, black, and white. Artemis gasped and stepped backward hesitantly.

"Do what you wish. You will gain no information from me." Percy announced calmly, he was prepared for this situation, he would die slowly and painfully with no hope of rescue, but that was to be expected for a Titan's offspring. The goddess stared at him in shock, and something else, but Percy ignored her strange expression and kept his eyes forward. A silver blade flashed in the dark forest, Percy remained stoic despite the hunting knife embedded into the ground, touching his knee but not cutting it,

"You owe me Titan. And I will collect on this debt one day, I expect you to answer me when I call." She informed him, Percy blinked in shock, as if he was dreaming, and pulled the knife from the ground. She nodded at him slightly and disappeared into the trees. Percy's heart skipped a beat as he examined the long silver knife in his hand. He slid it into his belt and walked into a shadow slowly, still reeling from the implications of his new debt.


	2. cliffside meet-up

**For a while you guys will be seeing this, "this story is already finished" because I have 4 fanfics completed and waiting for upload in my documents. This being said, I am constantly working on more. My goal is to make my readers smile, laugh, cry. I put parts in many of my stories that make ME laugh because I want them to make you laugh. I put parts that make me, almost, cry because I want to make you cry, as malevolent as that sounds. So, with this in mind, the kind of reviews I absolutely adore are not the "You did a great job, keep it up." ones, though I understand most of my readers won't take the time to write a more personal review, but the reviews I really adore are the ones that say things like, "This part made me laugh so hard!" or "Needed a tissue for that chapter" because I can't improve my writing if you guys, and girls, don't tell me which parts make you smile and laugh, or cry. Well, there's my sappiness for today. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO!**

The wind whistled quietly across the desolate road. Snow flitted across the frozen ground carelessly as Percy watched. A lone car rumbled up the road, Percy remained still and they passed without issue. He sighed and climbed the tree behind him, leaping through the forest without touching the ground. He arrived at the school silently, still wearing his tailored suit, he found that mortals tended to notice business men less than teens, so he wore a suit and manipulated the mist to make him appear six years older than he was. Nico smirked as he alighted on the snow covered ground, the younger boy gestured to the castle behind him.

"The dance is starting soon. Are you sure you don't want to go? I'm sure you could find some entertainment for the night." Nico offered suggestively,

"Nico, just because I met the biggest man hater in the world and apparently owe her a favor doesn't mean that I'm going to try to pick up ignorant mortal women to take to bed. That's just screwed up, besides, Bianca would slaughter me." Percy responded, the younger boy shrugged with a smirk and went inside, Percy shook his head in exasperation as he melted into the shadows of the school/castle he was standing beside.

"Why does he always try to make shitty jokes like that?" a disembodied voice asked Percy,

"Not sure Uncle. I think it's just to lighten the mood, but he does it so crappily that everyone just laughs at his idiocy instead of the joke. But I guess it works." Percy responded, the golden amulet around his neck hummed quietly in satisfaction. The car he had observed before rumbled to a stop and three doors opened. A blonde boy, probably college age, a blonde girl about Percy's age, and a black haired girl a few years older than her female companion stepped out of the car. The trio trudged through the snow toward the school and Percy smirked. _'This is the rescue team from the Greek camp? No wonder they can't recruit anyone.'_ He thought scornfully, _'Patience Nephew, the black haired girl is a daughter of Zeus. She is very dangerous.'_ The Amulet's voice scolded him, he lowered his head slightly in apology and continued watching the trio as they attempted to gain access to the school. _'She may be dangerous, but her godly blood must be diluted by all the other children her father has had. She's his what? Seven hundredth kid? Everyone knows that the more children a god has in their life the weaker they are.'_ Percy finally responded to the amulet. _'You are right. But that does not mean she is weak, she is still the greatest threat in the immediate vicinity, and as much as I hate to admit it, my youngest son is very powerful.'_ The voice argued logically, Percy surrendered to his Uncle's superior reasoning and remained quiet.

The snow had stopped falling by the time the camp rescue team stepped outside. Percy watched them closely, they were sticking together, safe but they wouldn't get to the kids they were supposed to rescue like that. Percy sighed and stepped out of the shadows, they didn't see him despite him not attempting to conceal his presence at all as he ran for the trees. Percy drew his spear as he landed lightly in the cliffside clearing. Nico and Bianca lay unconscious by a man's feet, he slowly dropped the radio in his hand to glare at Percy.

"Who are you?" he asked, Percy shrugged.

"I can't let you take them. Sadly the campers are too idiotic to do their job, so I have to do it for them." Percy responded, the man smirked before his body shifted into a massive cat with a scorpion tale. Black spikes were launched at Percy, he rolled to the side and they flashed past him harmlessly. _'The Hunters are nearing our position.'_ The amulet's voice warned Percy, Percy charged the Manticore with a roar and thrust his spear in its paw as it tried to block. Percy pushed and the spear slid through the paw and into the Manticore, who was frozen in fear, in the chest. The giant cat dissipated with a scream as Percy withdrew his spear. He gripped the shoulders of the two captives and sent them back home using the shadows. Percy turned his spear back into a ring and sat on the ground cross legged, waiting for the goddess he owed a favor.

 _'You're an idiot.'_ The Amulet cursed Percy as girls clad in silver stepped out of the trees. A single twelve year old stepped forward, glaring at him like all the rest, but her eyes held something else, unidentifiable, in them. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the same knife she had left him with in a scabbard on his belt.

"Lady Artemis, I am glad you could join us, though you are a bit late to the party." Percy greeted her, her eyes flicked around the clearing quickly, ascertaining that there were no threats.

"What are you doing? If the monsters are dead what business do you have here?" she asked, Percy smiled at her,

"My Uncle misses the stars, so I always make sure to take my time when beneath an unpolluted sky, as his consciousness is bound to a certain item on my person at almost all times." Percy responded, the goddess gripped her bow.

"Don't worry, he's grown much less paranoid, and much friendlier since his youngest son betrayed him. Though admittedly, at the time, he deserved it." Percy hinted, Artemis's eyes widened to resemble the full moon above them as she drew her bow and aimed an arrow at his skull, the hunters followed her example.

"You would threaten me so?" she inquired, Percy's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Not once in our conversation have I threatened you. My Uncle is quite peaceful since my birth, he gave up his only chance at ever attaining a form again to bless his favorite Nephew after all." Percy declared, Artemis relaxed slightly and lowered her bow.

"Then, you admit your Titan lineage?" she asked, Percy shrugged.

"Do you? Your father is the direct blood son of the King of the Titans, yet you curse at your grandfather as if he had spat at you in the street. In reality few Titans actually want to overthrow the gods, most just want to retire to a sea-side cottage for eternity, if you understand the metaphor." Percy argued. Artemis watched him suspiciously, Percy smiled at her kindly before turning to look in the direction of the school. His smile disappeared.

"What?" Artemis asked,

"Our conversation is over, for now, I have been given the order to return." He answered, he stood and walked toward the cliff edge fearlessly.

"Doth ye plan to jump to thine doom _boy_?" The hunt's lieutenant asked scornfully, Percy turned and smiled at them as he spread his arms and let himself fall backwards over the edge. His body dissolved into silver moonlight before Artemis lost sight of his face, his eyes hadn't left hers since he had started falling, her heart beat like only the thrill of the hunt had ever made it beat before. Then he was gone, by the time Artemis realized she was staring at where he had been the campers were in the clearing. Zoe glanced at the goddess in concern before raising her bow at the intruding campers. But Artemis didn't notice, a single voice echoed through her skull, _'Treat my Nephew well, Granddaughter. It would not do for one such as he to be heartbroken for what is coming.'_

Percy reappeared on the roof of the nearby school silently. He gazed at the clearing, easily visible from this height and angle. _'Something you wish to inform me of Nephew?'_ Kronos asked, his voice was friendly and full of humor, Percy groaned. _'Whatever do you mean dear Uncle?'_ he asked. _'You are in love with a certain goddess. Otherwise you would have already shadow traveled to your Cousin's palace. Don't even try to deny it, you idiot, I can read your thoughts if I really want to.'_ The Titan announced, Percy sighed and sat with his legs over the edge of the school casually. _'I suppose it would be impossible to deny it to someone with access to my mind. But I'm not actually sure what I feel toward the moon goddess, so I can't answer that question. I've only ever had two conversations with her, and both of them involve her pointing weapons at me. That's not enough information to decide whether or not I'm in love with someone.'_ Percy countered, Kronos seemed to back off, but Percy couldn't be sure.

Morning came quickly. Percy watched the hunters board the sun chariot in minibus form, only Artemis remained on the cliff side. Percy, acting completely on impulse, shadow traveled into the shadow of a large pine near the edge of the clearing. The bus took off with a roar and Percy stepped out of the shadow of the tree. Artemis turned and started walking toward the forest before she froze and turned to look at him.

"Lady Artemis, I wondered if I might accompany you? I have potentially valuable information to you." Percy asked, Artemis stared at him for a moment before shaking her head as if to clear it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"I lied about getting the order to return home, I just didn't want the campers to see me." Percy answered,

"Then why are you here now?" she asked,

"Well, I was hoping to make a deal with you." Percy suggested, Artemis looked away from his eyes for a moment before meeting them again.

"Go on." She stated.

"Well, I have information about which Titans are hostile to Olympus, and which are not. I also know the whereabouts of some of the hostile Titans, though I cannot expose all of them due to prior agreements. I was hoping you would be willing to simply, talk with me, allow me to accompany you on your journey for a while, then I can give you the information you want while I get what I want." Percy proposed. Artemis considered his proposal for a second,

"And what is it you want?" she asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, to continue our conversation of course. There aren't many people I get to talk to, and I thought you might be able to give me some information about my mother." Percy answered.

"Who is your mother?" Artemis asked quickly, Percy could tell she had already decided whether or not to accept his proposal, she was just milking him for all the information she could get. Percy closed his eyes for a moment and felt them revert to their natural color. He opened them and met her questioning gaze,

"My mother was Selene, the Titaness of the moon." He answered.


	3. Stories around the campfire

**Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy tjis chapter!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Percy and Artemis ran through a dim forest silently. She hadn't told him what she was hunting, but Percy knew it wasn't going to be easy to kill. Percy wore a long black trench coat edged with silver over his light armor. Both were simple leather, treated lightly with water from the Styx to increase its toughness. A small branch seemed to appear out of nowhere and whipped across his forehead, drawing blood, which then leaked into his eyes and made it difficult to see. He kept running, they would stop within the hour to rest anyway, and he didn't want to appear weak in front of his silver eyed companion. Percy ran, constantly wiping golden blood away from his forehead, until they reached a clearing where Artemis slowed to a stop. Percy turned away from her and pressed a bandage to the cut on his forehead, it didn't hurt very much, but the constant drip of blood into his eyes was starting to get on his nerves.

"What are you doing Perseus?" Artemis asked unexpectedly, Percy turned, revealing the cut,

"Oh, a branch caught me on the forehead, blood keeps getting into my eyes, it's annoying. I was just trying to get it to close." Percy answered, Artemis stared at him opened mouthed,

"Your blood is golden." She whispered, Percy sighed,

"I'm still mortal, but I am a mostly full blooded Titan. It'll be just a few weeks until I turn fifteen and I become I full Titan, rather than whatever I am now." Percy answered. Artemis looked down, her face conflicted.

"I have standing orders to kill any Titans who threaten Olympus." Artemis announced somberly, Percy paled slightly.

"H-hey now, that's not necessary. I'm helping right? I'm not a threat to Olympus." Percy tried to prevent her from cutting him up into itty bitty Percy pieces. She smiled for a brief moment and nodded.

"I suppose you're right, you are helping me with my hunt for the Ophiotarus after all." She answered, Percy sighed in relief before processing her words.

"That thing's back?" he asked in shock. Artemis nodded.

"I believe so, I have no proof though." She responded. Percy was glad his Uncle was sleeping, Kronos was sensitive to topics of innocent things he had killed.

"Ok, so what shall we talk about?" Percy asked, Artemis stared off into the night for a minute.

"I'll reveal a secret if you do." She answered after nearly fifteen minutes of silence. Percy considered it for a moment before nodding.

"But you go first, since you suggested it." Percy accepted, Artemis nodded and stood, walking to the edge of the clearing.

"Let us start a fire and set up the tent first, then we won't be interrupted." She suggested. Percy nodded and began digging a pit.

When Artemis returned she was carrying a pile of dry tree branches. Percy took them gladly and began assembling them in the pit he had dug using the technique his father had taught him. She stared at it like she wanted to say something, but before she could call him an idiot Percy set the wood ablaze with a touch and sat back on the grass casually.

"What was the point of arranging like that?" Artemis asked,

"I won't need to tend to it until morning. Now, we have a fire, where are the tents?" he asked, Artemis withdrew a small silver square from her pocket and tossed it about ten feet from the fire, the small square expanded into a silver tent big enough to house the entire hunt, though not comfortably.

"We can share mine, there are multiple rooms." She declared, Percy balked at the thought of staying in the same tent as the biggest man-hater to ever roam the Earth,

"I can sleep out here, someone needs to keep watch anyway." He announced. Artemis looked at him strangely before sitting across the fire from him and staring into it.

"A very long time ago." She started, Percy shifted slightly and prepared himself to wait until the end of her story, "It was before I was forced to take the maiden oath. I went down to a forest to hunt for a specific animal I had seen, for I could not identify it. I spent three weeks searching through the trees without any sign of the animal. Then one day while I slept in my tent, it snuck into my camp and waited. When I stepped out of my tent I found the animal I had been hunting for so long lying beside my still smoldering fire calmly, it wasn't asleep, wasn't doing anything either though. Just looking at me with eyes I can't even remember the color of. Immediately I drew my bow and prepared to shoot it, to end the chase and return home so I could relax. But then it spoke,

'How do you call yourself the goddess of the hunt if you have no patience?' it asked, I stared at it in anger until it stood and left. I chased it for another month before I found that animal, and I killed it. But it left a message for me, a piece of paper tied to its neck. I read it and the words on that page completely changed my outlook, at least for a while. That animal had told me that I should act like my domains demanded, there was more than that, but that was the basic message. So I set some ideals for myself based on past experience and strove to achieve them." She finished her story.

"You were forced to take the maiden oath?" Percy concluded,

"Yes, my father decided that he 'didn't want his purest daughter ending up like Aphrodite' and forced me to take an oath that I would never marry." Artemis stated, Percy thought for a second.

"It's not my place to question your father's decision." He said simply, Artemis looked at him questioningly.

"What does that mean?" she asked,

"It means that I'm not going to say anything about it because I don't have anything nice to say." Percy clarified, Artemis smiled slightly and watched him carefully as he considered what story he would tell.

"That makes sense, so what are you gonna share?" Artemis asked, Percy nodded and smiled slightly.

"A while ago, not too long just a few years. I was sent to get something my Father had left me. I had to go to Othrys to do so, but I was nervous. I'd never been to Othrys before, but I didn't have that much of a choice, so I went. But on the way I saw this guy beating up a little girl, my Uncle told me that I should be prepared to take the girl's place if I interfered. I did anyway, I beat the guy up, the little girl thought I had killed him and picked up his knife before screaming and stabbing me. After all the years of training I had been through at that point I could fight pretty much any mortal in hand to hand combat, but I didn't have the experience to stop myself from what happened next. As she tried to stab me I reacted, my training kicked in and my arm shot out, smacking the girl and sending her flying through the air. She hit the brick wall nearly five feet away before I realized what I'd done, I tried to heal her, I prayed to every titan and god I could think of that might help, I took her to a hospital after nobody came. But I couldn't do anything by just waiting there, so I continued to Othrys and finished my 'quest'. My father gave me this ring, which is my only weapon, and told me that I couldn't have done anything. I went back to the hospital to check on the girl, she was a vegetable, so I prayed and prayed and prayed. And finally, she woke up. But she just picked up another knife and stabbed me again, I didn't stop her that time, and by the time the nurse came to check on me I was lying on the floor while she stabbed me with a scalpel. I just laid there and let her because I was convinced that I deserved it, I let that little girl almost kill me because I did what I was taught. After they pulled her off me and I returned home, healed by a demigod hiding in the hospital, I learned that the girl had been cursed by Eris. She had gone insane and her father wasn't beating her, he was fighting back against the daughter who was trying to kill him, the girl died shortly after. Mysteriously enough, it was an arrow wound." Percy finished somberly, Artemis looked down, she wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked back up.

"That's-"she started,

"Over and done, in the past." Percy interrupted, Artemis glared at him for a moment before nodding and heading into her tent.

"Come in Percy, I'm not going to kill you just for sleeping in my tent." She suggested, Percy doubted she was going to let him decline though, so he stood and followed her inside.


	4. Talks after midnight

**New chapter! Whoo! Fluff beginning to develop now, and some weight behind the romance.**

Percy lay awake in the strange bed, staring at the strange ceiling in silence. He had been staring for so long that he was sure the ceiling would appear in his dreams, once he managed to actually get to sleep. Finally, three hours after he climbed in, he climbed out of the bed and pulled on his boots, he hadn't taken off his jeans or socks, which he told himself had nothing to do with his inability to sleep. He carefully snuck out of the closed off area that had been called a separate room and made for the tent door.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked, Percy turned slowly to see Artemis sitting up in her animal skin blankets to glare at him sleepily.

"Well, no offense Lady Artemis. But I originally declined your invitation to sleep in your tent because I honestly thought that being in such close proximity to a beautiful woman would inhibit my ability to sleep. Which it has. I'll be sleeping out here, where I won't have to worry about offending you with my snore. Good night Lady Artemis." Percy stated, then turned and opened the flap to leave. It slammed shut and trapped him inside.

"Percy. Do you not think that it is uncomfortable for me to be sleeping in such proximity to a male?" she asked, Percy shrugged.

"Look, Lady Artemis. I am saying that I'm trying to prevent my teenage hormone filled mind from getting weird thoughts and preventing me from working with you effectively, ok? I get that you're as uncomfortable as I am, but I'm taking measures to prevent myself from being awkward around you." Percy explained. Artemis stared at him in the darkness, a growl resounded through the tent from outside the door. Suddenly Percy's idea seemed a bit shit.

"Guess you're staying in here, and Percy? I don't hate men, my hunters hate men and I don't teach them otherwise. Do you think I would allow you anywhere near my tent if I was the tiniest bit suspicious of you?" Artemis asked, Percy shrugged.

"You're a goddess, I'm barely considered a Titan, there isn't that much I could actually do to you if I was going to attack you. But I wouldn't." Percy answered, Artemis rose from her bed, wearing loose pajamas that looked very soft.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked, standing closer than Percy thought appropriate, he gulped and heard snickering in his head.

"Uh." Was all he could manage. He could see a light blush on the moon goddess' face as she took yet another step closer.

"I had the strangest feeling when I saw your eyes." She whispered, her voice should have barely been audible, but it sounded like bombs falling in the silence.

"And why's that my Lady?" he asked nervously, something that had been stirring in his chest all night made itself impossible to ignore as Percy took in everything.

"I know you, I don't know where from, but I know your eyes. I've met you before Percy, and something makes me think we were close when I did know you." She whispered, Percy's eardrums reverberated. The thing that was stirring in his chest made itself very obvious, forcing his mind to notice the distance between them, mere inches, he noticed the light blush on Artemis's face in the darkness, it made her look cute, he noticed that they were alone and that the woman in front of him wasn't in her usual twelve year old form.

"Why are you my age?" Percy asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. Artemis held his gaze easily,

"Because I want to be, is that so bad?" she asked, Percy gulped. Pain, pain like a spike had been driven into his skull, sent Percy to the ground. He cradled his skull gingerly as pain overtook every one of his senses.

"Argh, Artemis, run, something, coming." He managed, the goddess knelt beside him and stared into his eyes worriedly, Percy finally thought he could identify what else they held when they met his. It scared him.

"Percy, how can I help? What's wrong?" she asked, Percy wrenched his eyes shut and curled into the fetal position.

"It'll pass I think, just run. Please, just run, they're coming." Percy pleaded. Another jolt of pain silenced his voice, his entire body trembled. Artemis flashed a clean hunting outfit on and picked the defenseless teen up, her heart trembled with fear at the thought of losing this man again, whoever he was to her. The tent exploded. A massive figure towered over the pair, holding a flag pole sized spear as if it was a toy. Percy had been knocked unconscious and was covered by animal skins when they had fallen, the massive figure swung his spear and the butt smacked Artemis on the head, she fell unconscious.

 _Percy twirled a silver spear in front of him, fending off waves of angry looking birds. A silver chariot rumbled to a stop behind him and he leapt backward, trusting the driver to ensure he made it onboard safely. The silver chariot shot off into the night sky with only a quiet jingling. Percy watched his arms embrace a familiar silver eyed woman as they flew, she trusted him and he trusted her. The spear turned into liquid and flowed into a silver ring on Percy's index finger._

 _'The oath makes this so much harder my love.' The woman complained, they were high in the air now, so high they must have been invisible from the ground._

 _'I told you that doesn't matter to me, your father will let you be rid of it eventually, and when he does I will be waiting.' Percy heard himself respond, the woman seemed discontent with his answer but he didn't comment. Percy knew he was just a spectator here. Suddenly, he shifted as if trying to perform some intricate maneuver, but a stray pebble on the floor of the chariot caused his foot to slip and he fell from the back of the chariot. The woman screamed and tried to turn her chariot to go after him, it wouldn't turn,_

 _'NO!' the woman screamed, there was fear in her voice, fear that Percy instinctively knew shouldn't be able to exist in that beautiful voice,_

 _'I'll be back, I'll be reborn and I'll find you and we can fall in love all over again.' Percy's body cried, the woman seemed to be crying as she reached for his quickly descending body. She couldn't save him. Percy was in a black room next. Nine men resembling him stood side by side in front of him._

 _'We are your past selves. The first made a deal with the fates upon his death, which you just witnessed, to be reborn again and again until he and his love got their happy ending. We are always reborn as a child of the gods, we are always thrown into circumstances that demand the best of us, and we always die a tragic death that only hurts the one we love more. But, you, the tenth, have the best chance of all your past selves to end this vicious cycle and make her happy.' They said in perfect timing._

 _'Artemis.' Percy whispered, they each nodded in perfect unison. His fists clenched._

 _'What do you need?' they asked with a smile,_

 _'My memories. All of them, leave nothing out. I will end this cycle, failure is not an option.' Pain ripped through him with a roar, Percy didn't flinch, he couldn't afford to waste any time dealing with things like pain._


	5. On my way

**I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Percy awoke in a field. The fire he had started was still smoldering. His body was partially covered in animal skins, a few lay nearby as if they had been blown off him in the night. He threw the skins off and stood up. He turned to the west and started running.

Artemis struggled against her bonds fruitlessly. The concussion from her captor's spear had already healed, but memories that weren't hers were now filling her mind.

"Are you enjoying the reminiscing?" a gravelly voice asked haughtily.

"These aren't my memories." Artemis argued, though she knew she was wrong, the voice laughed,

"Yes they are. Memories that you chose to forget because they hurt too much. Your boyfriend has been reborn ten times, all in search of you, he's only actually met you in maybe five of them, and in maybe two of those has he actually become close enough to you for his memories to return. But how guilty you must feel, your little boyfriend has earned access to the Isle of the Blessed three times over and has denied it every time in favor of seeing you again, yet you chose to forget him." The voice countered, Artemis felt sick, the idea of being in anyone other than Percy's embrace sent her stomach into a rage. Suddenly, all thought stopped, an image of a laughing man appeared in her mind. The man had been in her life thousands of years ago, but he looked like he was just an older version of Percy, meaning that the man the voice was talking about, was Percy. Epiphany rippled through her like a wave. Each of the men she was remembering as 'lovers' (if they could be called that, she only kissed one of them once after all) was one of Percy's past lives, and not all of them.

"You idiot." She cursed the massive form, it was at least five times taller than her, but she wasn't afraid anymore,

"What? Shut your mouth you idiot goddess." The voice responded.

"You should've killed him when you had the chance. He's coming, and he'll rip you apart like butter when he gets here. You will die, painfully and slowly, because you didn't kill Percy." She promised, the voice was silent, but Artemis could feel fear radiate from its shadowed form. The voice left without responding to her outburst. She gazed out the barred window solemnly, waiting and hoping. Waiting for the man she knew would come, from experience, and hoping that he wouldn't be too stupid and die before he could save her.

Percy had never ran so fast in his life. Trees blurred and the wind whipped at his clothes like the whip of a fury. Percy pressed onward. He finally collapsed in San Francisco. He curled into a ball beneath a tree and slept immediately, a skill he had learned in a past life. He awoke as the sun peaked over the horizon. He stood and slowly walked toward the mountain where the recently reassembled Mt. Othrys resided. It took him most of the day to walk to the base of the mountain, he couldn't exactly just sprint through downtown San Francisco and expect no one to notice. The sun was setting as he started making his way up the mountain road at a jog, a loud car rumbled up the road behind him and he moved over to let the tourists pass. The car roared past and Percy saw the driver was the daughter of Zeus from his staged rescue of the Di Angelos, in the back seat sat the Hunt's lieutenant. Percy growled and sped up, keeping pace with the speeding car. The Lieutenant glanced out the back window, her eyes widened comically and she frantically stopped the girl driving. Percy waited for them impatiently, his breath even. The two half-bloods and satyr climbed out of the car and watched him suspiciously.

"Doth thou know where Lady Artemis is?" the Lieutenant asked desperately.

"I know exactly where she is, or at least how to get her out. But this place isn't for children of Olympus, Othrys will not welcome the demigod children of any Olympian without a full blood Titan to accompany them." Percy warned. The Lieutenant shrugged, the daughter of Zeus paled. _'You have one, idiot!'_ Kronos scolded Percy in his head, it was the first time the Titan had spoken since before his minor coma.

"My father is Atlas, I will be fine." The Lieutenant responded. Percy smirked.

"Well met Niece, I forgot to mention that I have the essence of Kronos in my pendant, so we'll be fine." Percy said, faking happiness. The daughter of Zeus nodded and they started heading back up the mountain, opting to just jog since the car was loud.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, nice to meet you" The daughter of Zeus, Thalia, introduced herself. Percy nodded in her direction,

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Iapetus and Selene." Percy introduced himself, Thalia gasped.

"Zoe, the prophecy!" she cried.

"Ugh prophecy, let me hear it before I can regret it." Percy stated, Zoe nodded and took a breath.

 _Four shall go West._

 _A goddess captured._

 _A foe unvanquished._

 _The son of mortality reborn awakes._

 _A new bearer of the Titan's Curse._

 _The cycle is broken at long last, and the empty thrones are filled._

Percy blinked in shock as the words of the prophecy reverberated through his skull. Without waiting for the others he turned and took off for the summit.

Percy arrived to a scene that set his blood to boil. Atlas, struggling under the sky, was beaten and bloody. Percy approached him carefully,

"Brother, who has done this to you?" he whispered urgently. The mountain top was silent. Nothing moved within the ethereal temple. Atlas opened his eyes with a sad smile.

"I know not. But, I fear for my life if I cannot take a reprieve to heal. This curse of mine takes all my energy, I have none to direct to healing my wounds." Atlas reported, Percy nodded and motioned to the others behind him. They snuck over to him,

"Zoe, Thalia, Satyr, stay here. If the prophecy means what I think it does all I have to do is get whoever kidnapped Artemis to take the sky from Atlas, then we'll have won the day." He whispered, the three half-bloods hesitated before agreeing reluctantly.

"Zoe? Is that you?" Atlas whispered. The demi-Titan girl crawled over to her father and attempted to treat his wounds. Percy nodded at Thalia and snuck over to a descending door. He opened it with a quiet click before stepping inside.


	6. Ascendance

**There will be a poll up soon for which story I upload next. There are two finished stories left, but I am working on more. It's just difficult with school and everything. Anyway, I'll let you guys know when the poll is up, an AN on here or something. In the meantime, ENJOY!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

The dungeons of Othrys were dark and damp. They were the perfect environment for torture, death, and misery. Hope did not dare peek its shining head into this place, it would only be destroyed instantly. Unless you were the goddess of the moon, hunt, and childbirth. She held onto hope easily, for she knew exactly what was coming, and she had no doubt whatsoever that he would die before allowing her to rot in those dungeons any longer than he could help it. Artemis waited patiently for the man she had known many time before, yet never so well as she did sitting in that darkness. She had never known, until that point, that every man she had ever fallen in love with was just the same man reborn over and over. The man that had given up on eternal rest to be with her. She thought he was insane. But her heart still skipped a beat when the door to that darkness creaked open. Her captor never used the door. A simple piece of silver appeared, descending the staircase. Percy appeared soon after, a black and silver spear clenched in his right hand. His eyes shone with an emotion she knew well from him, but not something she had ever gotten used to seeing directed at her. The bars of her cage fell to the floor with a clash. The silver spear was now a silver sword. They just stood there for a moment, as if to be sure the other was real.

"What do you remember?" Artemis asked cautiously.

"I remember, I remember everything Artemis. And just so you know, there's apparently a prophecy about me and my being reborn ten times." Percy said lightly, he took a step forward, so did Artemis.

"What is it?" she asked, both took another step forward,

" _The cycle is broken at long last, and the empty thrones are filled._ " Percy quoted. Another step forward, they were within arm's reach now. Another step forward, they were in each other's embrace by this point.

"What does 'the cycle' mean?" she asked quietly,

"My cycle, of being reborn for another try at our happy ending." Percy answered. Artemis smiled and pressed her lips to his. He didn't stop her, as he had in each past life, possibly because he had reached his limit of waiting too.

A silver sword flashed in the brightly lit night air. A heavy metal door fell from its hinges in pieces and Percy stepped over the rubble. Artemis followed him. He glanced at his watch, **11:30**.

"Half an hour huh? Guess I better hurry and kick some booty." Percy mumbled, Artemis didn't comment on his time restrictions. The moon goddess drew her bow from the moonlight as Percy formed his ring into a spear and pounded it on the marble floor.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked in a hushed whisper, he held up a single finger telling her to wait,

"I, Perseus, son of Iapetus and Selene challenge whoever has intruded upon this palace to a duel. Answer if you have honor, if not then be gone, never to return here!" Percy shouted. The palace rumbled in support of him. Atlas laughed weakly from his place beneath the sky,

"That's my brother. Give the bastard no choice huh? You remind me of Dad with that serious face." The Titan of strength chuckled, the two girls by his side held him up as much as they could.

"Artemis, I hate to ask, but this is a Titan matter. Othrys will not take kindly to an Olympian interfering or participating." Percy declared, Artemis nodded and hurried over to the group trying to support the sky. She took it from Atlas without speaking, Zoe and Thalia took the weight beside her to share the load. Atlas stood to his full height and stretched, his back cracking.

"My thanks goddess. Both for taking my burden temporarily and for protecting my daughter." Atlas rumbled. Artemis met his steady gaze and seemed to communicate something, Atlas laughed,

"Atlas, draw your spear brother, now is not the time for jokes." Percy stated, Atlas drew his spear,

"Indeed I shall goddess. Indeed I shall." He muttered, then joined Percy in the center of the deserted and destroyed throne room.

A mass of shadows coalesced in front of the pair. Then vanished to reveal a man in a black suit, wielding a simple black sword, his skin was pure black, just like his blade.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, the man didn't move for a moment,

"I am Orion. Gigante of the hunt, destined to replace Artemis." The man said, the shroud of darkness vanished to reveal a mostly normal looking man, with golden goggles for eyes. Zoe and Artemis glared at the Giant mercilessly and Percy could almost feel their enmity from where he stood. Percy checked his watch, **11:52**. He had eight minutes. Orion charged them silently. Percy met his charge with his spear and Atlas leapt to the side, a ruse to flank their enemy. Percy thrust and countered as fast as he could, his spear shifted from spear to sword to axe back to spear as he fought. Atlas thrust and Orion failed to block. His stomach was pierced with the bronze spear. Percy disarmed the Giant, his silver sword flew for Orion's neck. Golden blood washed over Percy and Atlas.

"Idiots, you need a god to kill me." Orion laughed, Percy smirked and shoved the slightly larger man into the group of girls supporting the sky. They scrambled out of the way as he landed, his left knee on the hard marble, his arms raised, they smacked against the sky with a dull thud. Orion screamed in rage and tried to stand. He couldn't, the Titan's curse had a new bearer. Percy checked his watch, **11:59**.

"Huh, just in time." He spoke to no one in particular. _'I name you my heir, Perseus, son of Iapetus and Selene.'_ Kronos suddenly announced, his voice echoing aloud for once. Percy pulled out the pendant in confusion and looked at it for a moment before his entire body was wracked with pain as if his blood was boiling. He dimly registered Atlas shepherding the others away as his body burned. He heard Orion grunting under the weight of the sky nearby. Then everything turned white. A scream tore from his lips before he could stop it. Golden light swarmed his body before his mortal body exploded in a shower of gold and a beam of golden energy raised upwards. Percy screamed again. His entire body had exploded with the force of a bomb. He would have leveled a building if he'd been inside one. The golden light faded slowly, coalescing back into his body. Standing in the middle of the Titan seat of power, Percy opened his eyes. Before him stood a man with dirty blond hair, barely noticeable scars crisscrossed his body and golden eyes shone with something akin to pride.

"I'm proud of you Percy. You are a full blooded Titan now, and I named you my heir, so you have gained my domains, and my crown. Rebuild Othrys Percy, make it into a symbol of peace and prosperity like I never could, raise the Titans up from their squalor and bring them to par with the Olympians. But remain peaceful. Never wage a war for needless things." Kronos's eyes shone with pride as he finished his speech, then his body started fading, until there was only a memory left of the Titan king. Percy gazed around the palace and smiled. He turned and started to walk down the path where Atlas had dragged the others. Starlight twinkled peacefully overhead, Percy thought he could see a new star, but he couldn't be sure, there were so many.


	7. Surprise! A happy ending!

**Last Chapter... I'm feeling generous. Another new story, one which isn't yet finished, will be uploaded later tonight. It's new territory for me, the pairing is PercyxHestia, which I haven't written before. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Percy found his friends at the base of the mountain. Atlas smiled widely upon seeing his form descending the gravel road. The girls, who had their backs to him, turned instantly. Zoe smiled slightly, Thalia smiled just a little more than Zoe, Artemis smiled nearly as widely as Atlas. When Percy finally reached them he smiled.

"How's it going?" he asked casually, Atlas chuckled, Zoe giggled, Thalia facepalmed, and Artemis, she wrapped Percy in a tight hug. Percy cautiously wrapped his arms around her form, keeping them far away from any regions where their placement could be considered indecent by the Lieutenant of the largest man-hating organization in the world. Thankfully, Zoe didn't seem like she wanted to castrate him for touching her goddess, though Atlas had a figurative shit eating grin plastered on his face. Percy rolled his eyes and pulled the woman in his arms closer. He wasn't in the body of an awkward fourteen year old anymore, he looked to be in his twenties, just like Artemis.

The Olympian council waited impatiently. A member was late, and most likely for good reason, Artemis was never late. The massive doors opened soundlessly, silencing every conversation in the room, Artemis stepped into the throne room and took her seat in her throne. But something was different, her eyes twinkled in a way that none present could remember them doing so, her Lieutenant was with her, and smiling as well, Artemis cleared her throat and the other gods realized they were staring at her.

"Artemis. What's got you all, dare I say? Happy?" Ares asked jokingly, Artemis smiled her typical smile at him and he shivered. Aphrodite smirked. Poseidon spoke up next.

"Moving on, earlier tonight there was a massive explosion at Mt. Othrys. We must send someone to investigate." The sea god declared. Artemis opened her mouth to speak but another voice interjected.

"I may have an answer for that." Zoe spoke up. The gods looked at her in annoyance,

"Artemis, silence your Lieutenant, this meeting is for the gods, not mortals." Dionysus objected.

"I know what happened at Othrys, as does Zoe, since she was there with me." Artemis spoke up, ignoring the insult from her drunk half-brother. Zeus nodded thoughtfully.

"Has Atlas escaped his prison?" the sky god asked, sounding somewhat not stupid (as he usually did),

"Well, Atlas is no longer holding up the sky, however, he has agreed to swear never to act against Olympus except in self-defense on the Styx. So long as the current holder of the sky is not released and he is allowed to remain in his home." Artemis announced, Zeus recoiled in shock.

"Then, what was the explosion?" Athena questioned. Artemis took a deep breath.

"Kronos has faded. But the Titans now have a new king, possessing Kronos's domain of Time as the previous Titan king's heir. The explosion was basically his ascension to king of the Titans." Artemis answered, she waited for the arguing to start with bated breath, but it never did.

"Then we should meet this new king of theirs to establish peaceful relations. If we can avoid war it will benefit us all." Zeus declared, sounding like an actual king for once.

"Zoe'll go get him." Artemis said quietly, her shock at her father's sudden massive gain in brain cells prevented any other intelligent thought. Zoe stood and walked out the throne room doors.

"They want to talk to you Uncle. Remember to bow." They heard Zoe say, she returned leading a serious looking Percy. He strode to the center of the throne room and bowed in Zeus's direction slightly, not quite low enough, but not so shallow that Zeus could object without seeming like even more of an ass. Percy straightened to his full height, that of an average twenty year old man.

"You seem a little small for a Titan." Ares commented. Percy smirked.

"I can appear however I wish, I could take my Titanic height as most others do, or I could remain in this form where I can actually look the people I talk to in the eye. That seems much more valuable to me than stature." Percy responded. The war god stared at his lap in confusion, trying to decide whether or not he had just been insulted. Zeus stared down at Percy from his throne.

"Who are you?" the sky god asked. Percy's eyes glinted dangerously and Artemis gritted her teeth as she prepared to listen to him insult the entire council.

"I am Perseus. Son of Iapetus and Selene. King of the Titans." He responded simply, Artemis waited for him to say whatever he was planning. Zeus watched him carefully.

"Why are you Kronos's heir? Would not one of his brothers be better suited to the position?" Poseidon asked suddenly, Percy nodded.

"Kronos directly named me his heir." Percy answered, the sea god nodded thoughtfully.

"So, what is your goal?" Zeus asked bluntly. Percy's smiled disappeared.

"My goal is to raise Othrys from its current state. I wish to rebuild the Titan seat of power and gather my brethren back together. Every single Titan living at Othrys will pledge upon the river Styx never to wage war on Olympus unless attacked first. But you must understand something, we are not your subjects, we are not yours to be ruled, we are our own people, and we will rule ourselves. We would be happy to be able to be friendly with Olympus, so I hope that you will not stand in my way." Percy announced. The gods waited with bated breath for Zeus's response. The sky god glanced between each of the other council members and reached a decision.

"Olympus will not stand in your way, we can discuss details at a later date. So for now, we party!" the sky god bellowed, Percy smiled and milled about as the gods descended and filed out of the throne room. Artemis simply nodded at Percy before following her father. Percy smiled sadly and left the throne room, heading for a deserted balcony overlooking New York.

Artemis was having a great day. First, she had been rescued by her, what was he? Boyfriend? Lover? True love? Nonsense, true love wasn't something that could be attained so quickly, they had known each other weeks in this life, and while Percy and she may have entire past lives filled with loving each other, it was not yet true love. But she was absolutely sure that it would be one day. So she dragged her father away from the party to ask him for the one thing she truly needed.

"Father. Please, you know I never wanted to take the maiden oath. Please release me from it." She asked, her voice just loud enough for her father to hear, though she knew Apollo would be eavesdropping. Zeus pondered it for a moment.

"Why? Why now, why not two centuries ago or a thousand years ago? Why now when there is suddenly a new immortal looking for a wife?" Zeus asked, he already knew the answer, she realized, he couldn't not. He just wanted her to say it.

"Because. I'm in love with Perseus. Before you go smite him let me finish." She started, Zeus nodded reluctantly, "A long time ago, before you made me take the oath. You remember why you made me? Because I fell in love and he died, and you didn't want that to happen to me ever again? That man made a deal with the fates themselves. He's been reborn ten times, each time only trying to meet _me_ and have a happy ending. Every single time he died he earned Elysium. He earned the Isle of the Blessed three times over and gave it up to come back and try again." Artemis narrated her story well, including examples of every time Percy had been reborn, every time he died tragically to either save her life, or another's. Zeus stared at her in simple, unblemished, shock as she finished. There was a quiet sob from around the corner, Artemis reached around and grabbed the front of Apollo's shirt before pulling him into view of their father. The sun god was crying. Tears streamed down his face, Zeus sighed,

"I will give him permission to court you. But the maiden oath won't go away until, and if, there is a wedding." Zeus acquiesced. Artemis smiled and released her brother.

"Thank you father." She said happily, Apollo gave her a discreet thumbs up as she hurried back to the party.

Percy stared out at the stars peacefully. There were light footsteps behind him, most likely another nymph asking for a dance, but the only woman he was interested in dancing with wouldn't make a sound when she approached. A light, girlish voice drew his attention away from the sky, a shy looking green haired nymph stood there awkwardly, her greenish skin helped her blend into dark area fairly well.

"Yes?" Percy asked kindly, the nymph blushed,

"Would you like to dance with me, Lord Perseus?" she asked quietly, Percy felt a pang of regret, this was at least the fifth nymph he had turned down during the course of the night.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly available. I have a girlfriend." Percy answered politely, he was trying not to be mean, unlike the others this nymph appeared to actually be shy, it probably took her a while to muster the courage to ask him for a dance.

"Y-you aren't going to try flirting with me despite that?" she asked in surprise,

"Jeez, what kind of guys do you talk to? No man should ignore his relationship status to go play around." Percy answered. The nymph smiled,

"Whoever she is, she's very lucky to have you milord." The nymph said, then turned and walked away calmly. Percy sighed and turned back to the sky overlooking the city below.

"Well, that was quite a turn of events." A familiar voice commented, Percy smiled and moved over a few inches.

"Indeed it was." He replied, Artemis sat beside him on the balcony, their legs dangling over the edge,

"But when did I agree to be your girlfriend?" she asked playfully.

"Well I couldn't very well say 'There's this girl, and we're in love but I don't really know what we are to each other cause we haven't talked about it' could I?" Percy asked, Artemis smiled,

"I guess, but maybe we should talk about it." She suggested, Percy shrugged.

"What did your dad say?" he asked, Artemis was silent for a few seconds.

"He said we could court." She supplied simply,

"That's good. If he had said no I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." Percy replied. Artemis tensed beside him.

"Why's that Perseus?" she asked, Percy had to hold back a shiver at her tone,

"Because I know that you would feel bad if you disobeyed him like that. And because I won't make you choose between me and your family." He answered, she didn't relax,

"And you assume that I would rather have my family?" she asked, Percy looked down at the busy street below.

"I might not be immortal for much longer. If the Elder Titan council votes to remove me as king I can't fight them, and if they take that..." he gulped, "if they take my kingship I'll be a mortal again." He finished. Artemis finally relaxed beside him as she grabbed his shoulder and made him face her.

"You know I won't let you die like that." She said, Percy smiled slightly,

"They probably won't Artemis, it was their king's last wish for me to succeed him after all. But even if they do, my fate will just be to die, even if you give me partial immortality and make me like your hunters, I'd die in combat. It's part of the deal I made with the fates, I have to remain fully immortal or I'll die and have to be reborn again." Percy said. Artemis sighed.

"And you need a wife to be king right?" she asked, he nodded slightly.

"I need a wife to be king. Interested?" Percy asked jokingly, Artemis stared into his eyes,

"Yes." She answered, Percy froze in surprise.

"Hey wait. I wasn't actually proposing." He protested, Artemis shrugged.

"I don't care. If you need a wife to be king, and you need to remain king to stay immortal. Let's get married, it's not like I was ever going to let you not marry me, it just has to happen a bit faster because of circumstance." Artemis reasoned, Percy smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Ok." He surrendered. Artemis smiled.


End file.
